battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
M60-E4
La M60 es una Ametralladora Ligera Americana del proyecto, desde la década de 1940 a 1957, donde se puso en servicio con el ejército de Estados Unidos para reemplazar el M1918 M1919 y Browning BAR. Su diseño se basa en gran medida en varias armas que se utilizan ejes, específicamente los FG42-a los que los primeros prototipos de la M60 se parecían significativo, y con el que el arma moderna todavía comparte las acciones de diseño-y, en menor medida, la MG42. Battlefield Vietnam M60 El M60 es un arma que aparece en Battlefield Vietnam, expedida a estadounidense y Vietnam del Sur para el kit de Asalto Pesado. Tiene una capacidad de 100 todo el año, gran integridad o retroceso en cuclillas, el daño medio, alto índice de fuego y baja precisión. Propenso disminuye la mayor parte de los inconvenientes de esta arma, especialmente su retroceso. Es el equivalente a la de Vietnam del Norte RPD. Estacionaria M60 El Papelería M60 es un arma emplazado encontrado montado en bunkers, refugios, torres, y se estrelló CH-47 en la Defensa de los Con Thien y la caída de Saigón. Estos M60s tienen munición ilimitada y por lo demás tienen las mismas características de los M60s montados en vehículos. Ellos tienden a estar cerca de las bases estadounidenses y sudvietnamitas, aunque algunos se encuentran dispersos alrededor. La M60 se monta también en varios vehículos estadounidenses y sudvietnamitas, que son el PBR, el Huey y el ACH-47 Chinook. Todavía tiene el mismo tipo de daño-y un desempeño de exactitud sabio, aunque tiene un límite de sobrecalentamiento, un 400 - de la correa 500-ronda que nunca necesita ser recargado, y, desde que fue montado, no tiene retroceso. File:BFV_M60.png|The M60 in Battlefield Vietnam File:BFVietnam_M60.jpg|Another image of the M60 File:BF_VIETNAM_M60_MOUNT.jpg|The M60 mounted inside a ACH-47 Chinook File:BFV_EMPLACED_M60.png|An mounted M60 in a bombed out hut during the Fall of Saigon Video:BFV M60 footage|Gameplay with the M60 in Battlefield: Vietnam, on the map Ho Chi Minh Trail; note that the player is prone, substantially decreasing recoil. Battlefield: Bad Company La M60 es una ametralladora que aparece en el campo de batalla: "¡Encuentre todo Five" Bad Company como una de las armas para el kit de soporte. Mientras que los jugadores necesarios originalmente para suscribirse a la Newsletter de batalla para obtenerlo, DICE lanzó más adelante un código libre para el arma, try4ndrunf0rcov3r. El M60 cuenta con 150 rondas en un cinturón lleno con 300 rondas en la reserva. Tiene una menor cadencia de fuego que otros LMG, que le dará una situación de desventaja en rangos estrechos, pero esto es compensado por su alta precisión y daños. File:M60_BFBC.jpg|The M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map End of the Line File:M60_BFBC_IS.jpg|The M60's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 El M60 LMG es un arma que aparece en Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singplayer El M60 se utiliza siempre por Terrence Sweetwater, y se puede encontrar en su estado normal en Sangre del Toro, en la fuente cuando los dos gota Hinds en tropas en la estación B. Una variante con una mira 4X se encuentra al sur de la parte inferior del faro en Sangre Del Toro, y por una pared destruida en la última cuesta antes de que el jugador se enfrenta a los dos estragos en la estación C. Ambas variantes del M60 son coleccionables. Multijugador El M60 es el arma cuarta máquina de la luz emitida al kit Medic requieren 25.000 puntos. Tiene una longitud de la cinta de 100 cartuchos y tiene el mayor daño por disparo de los LMG, igual a la de la PKM después de múltiples parches. Al igual que con los otros ametralladoras ligeras (y la G3), de retroceso de la M60 disminuye con cada disparo sucesivo, haciendo de retroceso más fácil de controlar que permite una mejor precisión, pero no efectuar la armas dispersión natural y la desviación. M60BC2Stats.jpg|The M60's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 M60.png|The M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer at Isla Inocentes in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 M60 IS.png|The M60's iron sights. M60_RDS.JPG|The M60 with a Red Dot Sight at Port Valdez BFBC2 M60 Static.png|The M60. M60 Red Dot Sight BFBC2.png|M60 with a Red Dot Sight attachment. M60 ACOG BFBC2.png|M60 with a 4X Rifle Scope attachment. BFBC2 M60 Reloading.png|One frame from the reload sequence. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam El M60 es un arma que aparece en el Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansión para el kit Medico. Su aspecto, al igual que todas las demás armas de Vietnam, es más viejo que la batalla que de una partida principal de. Cuenta con estadísticas similares a su contraparte juego base, excepto en términos de daños, pero las vistas del hierro son obstructiva limpio y menos, muy probablemente para compensar la falta de lugares conectados a disposición del jugador. La M60 se monta también en helicópteros UH-1 Iroquois utilizada por los viajeros. La única diferencia entre la M60 en el UH-1 y M60 del Medic (que no sea el recuento de munición y sobrecalentamiento) son los lugares de interés de abertura trasera, el UH-1 está teniendo un círculo (aunque no se puede utilizar) y al Medic que está teniendo un rectángulo vertical. Entre su aspecto oxidado y abollado, el M60 también cuenta con camuflaje del arbolado y es uno de sólo dos armas en Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam usar camuflaje, el otro es el M79. M60StatsBC2V.png|The M60's in-game description and stats evaluation. M60 BC2V.png|The M60 at Hill 137. M60 BC2V IS.png|The M60's iron sights. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 2.jpg|US Medic firing an M60 BFBC2V M60 Static.png|'M60'. BFBC2V M60 Iron Sight.png|View through iron sight. BFBC2V M60 Reload.png|Reloading the M60. m60render.jpg|The render of the M60. Video:M60 LMG|Gameplay of the M60 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert, Arica Harbor and White Pass in Rush mode (note: this footage was taken before the R9 Client update, thus the M60 in this footage has damage of 20-16.7) Video:M60 Vietnam|Gameplay with the M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Vantage Point, Cao Son Temple and Operation Hastings in Rush mode Battlefield Play4Free El M60 es un arma que aparece en Battlefield Play4Free, expedido al kit Medico. Tiene un ritmo lento de fuego, daño considerablemente alto, retroceso moderado y una precisión moderada. Cuenta con una correa de 80 asaltos con 80 rondas en la reserva. En comparación con su homólogo más cercano, el PKM, la M60 tiene un daño mayor, pero es ligeramente menos precisa. BFP4FM60.png|The M60 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FM60Sights.png|The M60's iron sights. M60 Veteran.png|Veteran Paint M60 Elite.png|Elite Paint Battlefield 3 Un solo jugador El M60E4 se puede encontrar en la misión Kaffarov sobre los cadáveres de los guardias de seguridad de Kaffarov. Su baja tasa de fuego hace que sea útil contra los NPCs a distancias más largas, pero el retroceso del arma hace que el objetivo difícil. Multijugador El M60E4 es el penúltimo de desbloqueo en la clase de apoyo que requiere 130.000 puntos para desbloquear. El M60 tiene el menor índice de fuego de todas las ametralladoras y un perfil moderado de retroceso; su daño es idéntico a los 7,62 mm ametralladoras, la PKP Pecheneg y M240, sin embargo, sus rasgos la convierten en una especie de término medio entre los otros 7,62 mm ametralladoras y el rendimiento daños ligeros 5.45mm/5.56mm ametralladoras mayores a las ametralladoras ligeras , patear aún más bajas que las ametralladoras pesadas. battlefield-3-m60-1-620x348.jpg|The M60E4 in gameplay. battlefield-3-m60-2-620x348.jpg|The M60E4's iron sights. BF3 M60E4 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M60E4 BF3 M60E4 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M60E4 M60 Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sight. M60 M145 Sight BF3.png|M145. Battlefield 4 El M60E4 es un arma que aparece en Battlefield 4: expansión Segundo Asalto para el kit de soporte. Se desbloquea tras la finalización de la asignación del remolino de polvo. Trivia *Cuando Sweetwater está disparando la M60 durante la campaña de Battlefield: Bad Company 2, que tiene el mismo sonido de disparo como la PKM. *Cuando Bad Company 2 fue lanzado por primera vez, el M60 hizo 25-20 daños. En medio de las quejas y problemas de equilibrio, que se redujo a 20 a 16,7. En medio de más problemas de equilibrio, que finalmente se reduce a 16,7 a 14,3, la misma que la de PKM. Esto significa efectivamente la PKM es ahora más potente, ya que tiene el mismo daño y una mayor tasa de fuego, pero el M60 es todavía más precisa. *En Battlefield Play4Free, Veteranos M60 y M60 Elite eran variaciones originalmente separadas del defecto M60, diferentes tipos de cocción y los valores. Como la mayoría de otras armas de Veteranos y Elite, fueron más tarde convertidos en pieles, sólo difieren ascética. *En Battlefield 4 Crecimiento de China remolque, el artillero en la motocicleta está utilizando la M60 pero el arma no estaba disponible para su uso en el momento. Categoría:Battlefield 4 Categoría:Battlefield 3 Categoría:Armas Categoría:Armas de Battlefield 3 Categoría:Armas de Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Categoría:Armas de Battlefield 4 Categoría:Armas de Battlefield 1942 Categoría:Armas de Battlefield: Bad Company